Kinder der Macht
by Demetra
Summary: Zum Schutz des jungen Luke Skywalker lebt Obi-Wan Kenobi alleine auf Tatooine. Doch die Macht hält neue Aufgaben für ihn und seine Freunde bereit, die die Grundfesten seines Lebens und seines Glaubens zu erschüttern wissen. Bitte R/R, ich freue mich!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars gehört George Lucas. Ich stümpere nur in seinem Sandkasten herum.

**Feedback:** Feedback ist sehr gerne gesehen, als Review oder Email! Ich brauche, wie jeder andere Autor auch, das Feedback, um für Euch, liebe Leser, noch besser werden zu können. Daher bin ich für jede konstruktive Kritik sehr dankbar.

Und nun viel Spaß mit:

**Kinder der Macht**

**Kapitel 1 – Ein unerwarteter Besuch**

Dies war Tatooine. Ein Ort, an dem sich niemals etwas zu verändern schien. Eine sandfarbene Murmel auf dem schwarzen Samtteppich des Alls, von kosmischen Kräften auf den Umlaufbahnen zweier unendlich heißer Sonnen herumgetrieben. Drei bleiche Monde wiederum waren an diesen unbedeutenden und hässlichen Planeten am äußeren Rand der Galaxis gebunden und beschrieben jahraus, jahrein dieselben Bahnen. Vom All aus gesehen war diese Welt nur ein Spielball im Gefüge des Universums, Regularien und Gesetzmäßigkeiten unterworfen, gegen die sie sich nicht auflehnen konnte.

Selbst das weit entfernt aufblühende Imperium, das seine Fänge wie eine vielarmige Selenome-Kreatur selbst nach den abgelegensten Welten ausstreckte, machte vor Tatooine nicht Halt. Hin und wieder rasten Sucherdroiden über die schroffen Gebirgskämme und die endlos weiten, sich stets in Bewegung befindenden Sanddünen. Zwei neu geschaffene kleine Stützpunkte mit Klonsoldaten sorgten unter der Bevölkerung für Unruhe, doch nicht allzu lange. Dann hatten sich Hutten, Schmuggler, Kopfgeldjäger und Sandleute daran gewöhnt, die gesichtslosen Vertreter des Imperiums zu ignorieren und hinter ihrem Rücken weiter ihren Geschäften nachzugehen.

Und darin lag die Stärke dieses Planeten. Dass sich auf ihm die Dinge so entwickelten, wie sie es sollten und nicht so, wie es für sie gewollt wurde. Zweifler an dieser Wahrheit mochten sagen, dass verbrecherische Kartelle und Sklavenhandel, die die Gesellschaftsstruktur des Planeten mit ihrer Korruption aushöhlten wie eine Raubwespe eine Frucht am Baum, nicht unbedingt eine Entwicklung darstellten, die der Galaxis zu Gute kommen würde. Doch es war unbestreitbar, dass die auffallende Gesetzlosigkeit in ihrem Schatten Ruhe bot für diejenigen, für die es wirklich darauf ankam, den Repressalien eines sich der Dunkelheit hingebenden Universums entgehen zu können.

Auch für einen bärtigen Mann in einer abgetragenen braunen Tunika, der eines Abends auf dem Grat einer noch sonnenwarmen Düne saß und im Schimmer der Abendröte die Monde aufgehen sah.

oOo

‚_Ich habe vorausgesehen, dass es schwierig werden würde_', sagte die leicht flimmernde Machtpräsenz von Qui-Gon Jinn, die nur von den Augen eines gut ausgebildeten Jedi gesehen werden konnte. Sein ehemaliger Schüler, eben einer jener wenigen noch lebenden Jedi, blickte auf, seinen seltsam heiteren Blick von der Unendlichkeit der Wüste lösend. _‚In Anakins lebendiger Macht schwangen viele Dinge mit, doch dass sich das Blatt derart wenden würde-.'_

„Das hat niemand erwartet, Meister. Aber es werden andere Zeiten kommen. Dessen bin ich mir so sicher wie Ihr damals, als Ihr Anakin dem Rat als den Auserwählten präsentiert habt."

Die Präsenz runzelte die Augenbrauen und erkundigte sich streng:

‚ _Denkst Du, dass ich mich geirrt habe?'_

Obi-Wan Kenobi schmunzelte und strich sich durch seinen unregelmäßig geschnittenen Bart. Er wirkte müde und konnte den Anflug von Bitterkeit, die trotz seines Lächelns über seine wettergegerbten Züge glitt, nicht verbergen.

„Nein, Meister, keinesfalls. Ob Ihr Euch geirrt habt oder nicht, ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht von Bedeutung. Die Zukunft ist verhüllt, um Meister Yoda zu zitieren. Wir sollten uns nicht von den Aufgaben ablenken lassen, die klar vor uns liegen."

Nun war es an Qui-Gon, ein väterliches ausfallendes Lächeln sehen zu lassen, das seine löwenhaften Züge erhellte.

‚_Du verstehst es ziemlich gut, Deinen Meister mit Deinen alten Weisheiten ebenfalls alt aussehen zu lassen, Padawan'_, sagte er leise und klang besorgt. _‚Aber vielleicht ist es Zeit für neue Weisheiten?'_

„Was meint Ihr damit, Qui-Gon? Neue Weisheiten?" Obi-Wan erhob sich. Sand rieselte aus seiner Tunika seine Beine hinunter und in seine Stiefel. Unweigerlich verzog er das Gesicht. Er hatte sich an Tatooine gewöhnt, seine Hitze, seine nächtliche Eiseskälte und sogar das schlechte Essen. Nur der ewige Sand wurde zu einer quälenden Geduldsprobe. Er war überall. In seinem Bett, in seinem Lichtschwert, zwischen seinen Zähnen. Die Machterscheinung neben ihm verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust, die selbst in der halb durchsichtigen Form ziemlich eindrucksvoll aussah. Obi-Wan hatte sich als sehr junger Schüler von der Physis seines Meisters eingeschüchtert gefühlt, doch nun konnte ihn die Gestik nicht mehr beeindrucken. Viel mehr amüsierte ihn die Tatsache, dass Qui-Gon nach all den Jahren und vor allem nach seinem Übergang in die Macht immer noch dieselben alten Tricks anwendete – obwohl er von neuen Weisheiten sprach. „Wirklich, Meister, Ihr habt noch immer nicht verlernt, in Rätseln zu sprechen."

‚ _Rätsel entstehen nur, wenn der Hörende noch nicht bereit ist, ihren Sinn zu verstehen'_, gab Qui-Gon ein wenig selbstzufrieden zurück, wickelte dann seinen Mantel enger um sich und nickte ernst. _‚Aber es ist gerade nicht an der Zeit, über Veränderungen zu sprechen. Vielmehr über die Frage, wie viel von dem Schiff übrigbleiben wird.'_

Sein Bild zerfaserte und ging wieder in die Macht ein. Obi-Wan schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf, doch dann begriff er, was sein Meister vor ihm gespürt hatte. Am abendlichen Himmel, der von einem satten Abendrot am Horizont in ein Nachtblau überging, sank ein Stern mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Schwarzgrauer Rauch zerstörte die Klarheit der Luft und löste sich in einem Schweif, gemeinsam mit Feuer und brennenden Trümmerteilen, von dem kleinen Raumschiff, das trudelnd steil abwärts raste. Obi-Wan hob die Hand, plötzlich nur noch von der Macht durchflutetes Gefäß und es gelang ihm, die Geschwindigkeit und den Winkel des Schiffes zu korrigieren, bevor es sich nur Sekunden später in einer gewaltigen Wolke aus Staub und Feuer in eine Düne bohrte.

Obi-Wan setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Die kurzen Zweifel, ob es eine gute Idee war, sich mehr lebenden Wesen zu zeigen als nötig, verschwanden sofort wieder. Er war noch immer ein Jedi und sein Leben bestand darin, jenen zu helfen, die sich nicht selbst helfen konnten. Sein Auftrag beschränkte sich nicht auf den junge Luke Skywalker, der inzwischen vier Jahre alt war und seine Umwelt mit seinem Talent, Unsinn zu machen, in Atem hielt.

Das Schiff ragte halb aus der Düne heraus, deren innerster Zusammenhalt langsam verloren ging. Sand rieselte unbarmherzig auf die Reste des stählernen Skeletts hinab, verschluckte immer mehr, begrub die hässlichen Spuren der rauchenden Trümmer unter sich. Obi-Wan balancierte ohne Mühe über die Schräge des laufenden Sandes an das Schiff heran und griff mit der Macht nach der Außentür, die bereits ein Stück weit aufstand, aufgerissen von der Wucht des Einschlages. Rauch quoll daraus hervor, was Obi-Wans Schritte zusätzlich beschleunigte. Der schwarze Qualm würde die Insassen, so sie denn überhaupt noch lebten, schneller töten als ihre Verletzungen. Mit einem schrillen Quietschen schlug die Luke nach oben auf und eine Woge Rauch schoss empor, als das Feuer gierig nach Luft lechzte und neue Nahrung fand. Dann endlich, als Obi-Wan schon fast glaubte, er müsse durch die Flammen laufen, sprang das interne Löschsystem des Schiffes an und Löschpulver begann in Feuer und Rauch zu regnen. Fast so schnell wie die Flammen hochgeschossen waren, sanken sie in sich zusammen. Mit einem kraftvollen Sprung überwand Obi-Wan die letzten Meter zwischen sich in dem Schiff und landete sicher auf der rußgeschwärzten Schwelle. Löschpulver wirbelte unter seinen Schritten auf und verband sich mit dem Sand und dem Schweiß auf seiner Haut zu einem schmierigen Film. Er blinzelte kurz, um seinen Blick zu klären. In einer Ecke des Hauptraumes des Schiffes, der nur aus zerschmetterten Möbeln und einer Menge zerbrochener Kisten mit teurem und illegalem Alkohol zu bestehen schien, loderten erneut Flammen auf und dieses Mal sprang die Löschanlage nicht an. Obi-Wan tastete durch die Macht und eilte dann in Richtung des Cockpits, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen kurz schwankte.

„Oh, verdammt", sagte er leise zu sich, eine Angewohnheit, die sich mit der Einsamkeit und der Unterhaltung mit einer Wesenheit, die nur er sehen konnte, eingeschlichen hatte. Die Erkenntnis, dass die Düne dabei war, ihre Konsistenz ziemlich schnell ändern zu wollen, erschreckte ihn nicht, doch er konnte sich definitiv eine angenehmere Situation vorstellen. Mit Hilfe der Macht griff er hinaus in den Sand, erfasste gleichzeitig das Schiff, den Untergrund, in dem es halb begraben war, das Feuer, den leicht brennbaren Alkohol, den neu heraufwallenden Rauch und die Tür zum Cockpit, die knarrend aufschwang. Seine Umwelt verschwamm zu einem Summen, als sein Körper, getragen von der Macht, blitzschnell in das nur von einer Notbeleuchtung erleuchtete Cockpit glitt. Sand rieselte durch die mit langsamen Knacken splitternde Frontscheibe, mattes Glühen der Notelektronik erhellte den dunklen Raum und die Körper dreier Personen. Der bis an die Zähne bewaffnete dresselianische Pilot war tot, es hatte ihn direkt in seinem Sessel erwischt. Ein brennendes Trümmerstück hatte seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt, wenn auch die Wunde direkt kauterisiert. Ein zweiter Mann, ein Zisianer, lebte offenkundig noch. Er lehnte an der Cockpitwand, schlaff wie eine hingeworfene Puppe. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, hellgrünes Blut schoss bei jedem Ausatmen über seine Lippen und besudelte seine ärmliche Kleidung. Ein aus der Wand ragendes Rohr hatte sich durch seine Brust gebohrt und wohl seine Lunge verletzt. Als er die mit orangefarbenen Iris versehenen Augen öffnete, erstarrte er beim Anblick von Obi-Wan und seine Hand fuhr zu dem Blaster an seiner Seite. Die Macht, die durch Obi-Wan floss, verbog den Lauf der Waffe und lenkte den tödlichen Strahl ab – in die Cockpitscheibe, die noch unheilvoller zu knacken begann. „Ups", sagte Obi-Wan, nun gelinde gesagt verdutzt. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob die Macht einen sehr kruden Sinn für Humor hatte. Der Zisianer starrte ihn ebenso verdutzt an und der Ausdruck blieb in seinem Gesicht, als er einen Lidschlag später zum letzten Mal ein- und ausatmete.

Obi-Wan spürte durch eine Welle der Macht, dass nun Eile geboten war. Der dritten Person, bekleidet mit einer schmutzigen, ehemals weißen Robe, hatte man einen Sack über den Kopf gestülpt und die Hände mit Handschellen gefesselt. Kurzentschlossen warf er sich das leichte Gewicht über die Schulter und spürte, wie Düne, Schiff und Schwerkraft ihren unheiligen Zusammenhalf beenden wollten. Er verließ das Cockpit in dem Moment, in dem die Frontscheibe brach und sprang nur Sekunden später aus dem Schiff, das mit einen reißenden Geräusch von der zusammenstürzenden Düne geschluckt wurde. Leider war er nicht schnell genug, um den Kräften der hundert Tonnen Sand entgehen zu können und so wurde er von dem schnell rinnenden Untergrund von den Füßen gerissen, nur um Sekunden später mit Hilfe der Macht wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und sich und seine Last gerade noch im letzten Moment in Sicherheit bringen zu können.

Wenig später lag er, nach Luft ringend und über und über mit Staub, Löschpulver, Ruß und Sand bedeckt, am Fuß einer neuen Düne, die unberührt in der Abenddämmerung dalag und der man nicht mehr ansehen konnte, dass sie soeben ein Schiff voller Schmuggelware und die Leichen zweier offenkundiger Piraten verschluckt hatte. Aber so war Tatooine eben. Obi-Wan hustete Staub und setzte sich auf. Die Gestalt neben ihm regte sich und er beeilte sich, die Handschellen mit der Hilfe der Macht zu lösen und ihr den Sack über den Kopf zu ziehen. Obi-Wan seufzte leise, als er die Macht entließ und wieder er selbst wurde, zu dem skeptischen, verschrobenen Einsiedler, der allein darauf wartete, dass sich sein Schicksal erfüllte. Es gab Vieles, das er nicht gebrauchen konnte in diesem seinen Leben. Noch mehr Sand, zum Beispiel. Aber die verletzte Frau, die in diesem Moment die Augen aufschlug, ihn sinnend mit verhangenen dunklen Augen ansah und dann mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck wieder ohnmächtig wurde, schlug den Sand um Längen.

oOo

Als er eine Stunde später in dem kleinen Raum stand, der ihm als provisorisches Badezimmer diente und mit halb staubblinden Augen in den Spiegel blinzelte, wusste er, dass die Frau möglicherweise wegen seines Anblicks ohnmächtig geworden war. Er sah aus wie ein graubraunschwarzer Togorianer mit seinen abstehenden, weißdurchfurchten Haaren und dem wirren Bart. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war in seinem Leben bisher für Vieles gehalten worden, aber das war nun wirklich etwas Neues.

Eine wertvolle Ration seines Wasservorrates, den ein kleiner Kondensator hinter dem Haus täglich dem sandigen Boden abtrotzte, floss aus dem Hahn des Auffangbeckens in eine kleine Schüssel, vermischt mit etwas mildem Desinfektionsmittel. Sein spärliches Med-Pack unter den einen Arm geklemmt, einige Tücher über dem anderen Arm, trug Obi-Wan die Schüssel zurück in den Raum, der ihm als Schlaf- und Wohnraum diente. Einige Öllampen warfen ein flackerndes Licht auf die abgerundeten Lehmwände, die irgendein Feuchtfarmer vor Jahren geformt und gefestigt hatte, um in ihrem Schutz leben zu können. Das Haus hatte lange leer gestanden und Obi-Wan hatte sich so eingerichtet, dass es zum Überleben reichte. Er schätzte, dass sich nur die wenigsten Bewohner Tatooines überhaupt an diesen Zufluchtsort weit abseits der anderen Feuchtfarmen erinnerten und das war ihm natürlich sehr Recht. Hin und wieder ließen sich einige Jawas in der Gegend blicken, doch die kleinen Wesen konnten mit Hilfe der Macht leicht dazu gebracht werden, ihre Wege zu verändern und an dem gut versteckten Haus vorbeizulaufen.

Die Frau lag in seiner Schlafkoje, die in die Wand eingelassen war, auf den dünnen Decken und war noch immer bewusstlos. Ihr Atem ging flach, aber stetig und Obi-Wan ahnte, dass ihre Blässe sowohl ihrem Lebenswandel als auch ihrem Zustand zuzuschreiben war. Obi-Wan stellte die Schüssel auf dem Tisch ab, legte die Tücher dazu und rollte das Med-Pack auf, um eine kleine Flasche Bacta für die offenen Verletzungen und eine Salbe für Blutergüsse und Prellungen herauszunehmen. Er hoffte, dass sich sein unwillkommener Gast keine zu schlimmen Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, denn diese konnte er mit seiner kärglichen medizinischen Ausstattung schlichtweg nicht behandeln. Er selbst brauchte nicht mehr als diese Dinge, dazu etwas Ruhe zur Meditation und etwas Zeit, wenn er verwundet war. Er zog sich den Tisch und den einzigen Stuhl heran, auf den er sich mit mehr Schwung fallen ließ als es einem selbstkontrollierten Jedi eigentlich zustand. Aber er war nun einmal müde, seine Augen brannten und sein seltsames Gespräch mit Qui-Gon ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Seine Hand war sicher und zögerte nicht, als er seinem Gast die Schuhe auszog und dann die schmutzige und zerfetzte Robe der Verletzten mit einer Schere aufschnitt, um sie ihr vorsichtig abzustreifen. Darunter trug sie funktionale und eine gewisse Intimsphäre wahrende Unterwäsche, die Obi-Wan jedoch nur eines kurzen Blickes würdigte. Er sah kein Blut daran, daher hoffte er für seine Patientin, dass die Piraten sich nicht an ihr vergangen hatten. Während er sanft, aber gründlich mit einem nassen Tuch die schlaffen Glieder der jungen Frau von Staub und Blut befreite, besah er sich ihre Verletzungen. Einige Schnitte, blaue Flecken und Platzwunden waren definitiv älter als eine Stunde und auch älter als ein paar Tage. Er fand auch alte Narben, blasse Linien auf blasser Haut. Die exzellente Qualität der Kleidung und Schuhe, die weiße Haut, die Handschellen und der Sack über ihrem Kopf – wahrscheinlich war sie der Spross einer reichen Familie auf irgendeinem Planeten und hatte das Pech gehabt, entführt zu werden. Doch woher dann die alten Narben? Sie musste schon länger in Gefangenschaft gewesen sein, denn die Spuren der Handschellen hatten hässliche tiefe Riefen in ihren Handgelenken hinterlassen, die sich entzündet hatten. Zudem war sie erschreckend dünn und ihre Kleidung abgeschabt und schmutzig.

Rasch und mit der Routine eines erfahrenen Kriegers, den vor wenigen Jahren eine halbe Galaxis als „General Kenobi" gekannt hatte, versorgte Obi-Wan die Verletzungen, die Bacta und Salbe nötig hatten, verband die blutenden Schnitte und Platzwunden, renkte zwei Finger wieder ein und widmete sich dann mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln der Kopfwunde, die offenkundig für die anhaltende Ohnmacht verantwortlich war. An einer Stelle an der Stirn konnte er unter dem geschwollenen Fleisch, aus der Blut und eine weißliche Flüssigkeit sickerten, ein Stück bleichen Schädelknochen sehen. Er tastete den Kopf ab und spürte, dass der Knochen unter der Wunde weich zu sein schien – also gebrochen. Mit dem feuchten Tuch wischte er der Verletzten das bleiche Gesicht und die Wunde vorsichtig sauber, dann tropfte er einige Tropfen Bacta in die Verletzung. Ein Schädelbruch ging über seine Kenntnisse hinaus, doch die Tatsache, dass die Frau noch lebte und einmal zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, sah er als gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht kam sie mit ein paar Tagen üblen Kopfschmerzen davon.

Draußen wurde die Stille der Wüstennacht durch den klagenden Schrei eines Krayt-Drachen zerschnitten. Obi-Wan ließ sich nicht dabei stören, seinem Gast einen Kopfverband anzulegen und sie schließlich in Seitenlage unter die Decken zu betten. Er spürte durch die Macht, dass das Tier auf der gierigen Suche nach Essen war und auch wenn die gierigen Reptilien alles aßen, was ihnen zufälligerweise vor das Maul lief, so waren ihre Lieblingsspeise doch Banthas. Und Banthas gab es zu dieser Jahreszeit in dieser Gegend genug. Kein Krayt-Drache würde das halb an einen roten Felsen geschmiegte Haus beachten, aus dessen kleinen Fenstern goldenes Licht perlte. In der Unendlichkeit eines Planeten, auf dem sich alles und jedes verstecken wollte, war das nichts Besonderes.

oOo

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte schnell, denn es war Sommer auf Tatooine. Obi-Wan hatte in der Nacht meditiert, die Zeit seiner Wacht über die Verletzte nutzen, um sich mit den Lehren Qui-Gon auseinander zu setzen, die er von den Whills mitgebracht hatte. Auf ewig in die Macht einzugehen, ohne die Bindung an die Welt zu verlieren und sogar darin wirken zu können, war ein Wunder, das es in dieser Form noch niemals im Jedi-Orden gegeben hatte. Dieser Gedanke hatte Obi-Wan in der Morgendämmerung aus der inneren Einkehr gerissen. Die ironische Bedeutung, dass Qui-Gon erst sterben und der Orden zusammenbrechen musste, damit jenes kostbare Wissen zu Tage kam, war ihm natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben und quälte ihn. Es fiel ihm leicht, tagsüber seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen, ein Auge auf Luke zu haben oder die Lektionen seines stets aufmerksamen Meisters zu befolgen. Doch wenn die Nacht nahte und die Sonne glühte wie flüssige Lava, kehrten seine Gedanken an Mustafar zurück, um schließlich in der Schwärze der Nacht das Gefühl von Anakins Hass wiederzufinden.

Und so erhob er sich schließlich und löschte die Lampen, die er mit dem öligen Saft einer Pflanze befüllte, die einige Zentimeter unter dem Wüstenboden wuchs und die sich leicht finden ließ, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchte. Im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er vielleicht eines Tages schnell Hilfe für Anakins Sohn rufen musste, um den machtbegabten Jungen vor dem Imperium zu bewahren, benutzte er seine technische Ausrüstung so selten wie möglich. Lieber verließ er sich auf das, was der karge Planet ihm zu geben bereit war. Eine Energiezelle, gleich ob in einem Blaster, einem Comlink oder einer Lampe eingesetzt, konnte auf Tatooine über Leben und Tod entscheiden. So stand sein stets mit Sonnenenergie voll aufgeladener Gleiter, abgedeckt mit witterungsunempfindlicher Folie, direkt neben dem Kondensator in dem schmalen dreieckigen Hinterhof zwischen Felswand, Hauswand und einem abgeschmirgelten Holztor, das nur von innen sichtbar mit Durastahlträgern verstärkt war. Wer immer an diesen wertvollen Besitz wollte, musste dafür hart schuften.

Im Licht des beginnenden Tages ging er in das improvisierte Badezimmer, das wohl einmal ein normaler Wohnraum gewesen war, da noch die Reste eines hölzernen Bettes an der Wand lehnten und vor sich hin moderten. Dadurch, das sich hier aber das Rohr zum Kondensator durch die Wand bohrte und es genug Platz für die große, niemals voll werdende Auffangschüssel gab, hatte sich Obi-Wan vor drei Jahren im Angesichts eines Mangels an Mitbewohnern entschlossen, den einzigen Spiegel, den er besaß, hier an die Wand zu hängen und den Raum zum Badezimmer erklärt. Der Abtritt selbst war ein kleiner Anbau außen an der Hütte, den man alle paar Tage vom Sand befreien musste.

Im Gedanken noch bei seiner missglückten Meditation und in den Fallstricken der Erinnerung verhangen, zog er sich aus und trat in die flache Wanne, die neben dem Auffangbehälter auf dem Boden stand. Unter Zuhilfenahme eines Eimers wusch er sich gründlich, bis er sich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlte und nicht wie ein Stück Dörrfleisch unter einer dicken Staubschicht. Dasselbe milde Desinfektionsmittel, das er schon am Abend für die Wundversorgung benutzt hatte, verwendete er anstelle von Seife, was zwar nicht angenehm war, aber Krankheitserreger und Parasiten fernhielt und so seine Körperhygiene sicherstellte. Zudem hatte das Mittel, das einen wahren Luxus darstellte, den angenehmen Effekt, dass er damit auch seine Kleidung waschen konnte, selbst wenn er das Wasser vorher schon einmal zum Waschen verwendet hatte. Auch an diesem Tag löste der feine Schaum die Dreckschlieren in der improvisierten metallenen Duschwanne fast vollständig auf und so warf Obi-Wan seine Kleidung in gewohnter Geste in die Wanne, um sie dann gegen Mittag nach draußen stellen zu können. Heißes Wasser zu machen war auf Tatooine ein wirklich geringes Problem.

Er war schnell wieder im Reinen mit sich, denn er wusste, dass ein weiterer Tag der Wacht vor ihm lag – sogar der doppelten Wacht, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass ihm unversehens eine Patientin in den Schoss gefallen war. Und apropos Schoß. Er hoffte, dass die junge Frau noch schlief, denn seine Kleidung lag entweder nass in einer Wanne oder in der Truhe im Wohnraum und seine letzten Handtücher waren für seinen Gast verwendet worden.

Und dies war auch der Moment, in dem die Präsenz von Qui-Gon im Türrahmen erschien, sich scheinbar dagegen lehnte – natürlich lehnte sich hier nur ein Abbild in der Macht gegen die Macht, die überall und damit auch im Türrahmen war-, schmunzelte und den Kopf schüttelte.

‚_Padawan, ganz ehrlich? Manchmal glaube ich, dass Du mit nicht richtig zuhörst.' _Ein nasser Socken flog durch seinen Machtleib, doch der verstorbene Jedi-Meister lachte lediglich gutmütig. _‚Das meinte ich übrigens mit neuen Wegen, Obi-Wan. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, dass Du Dich ein wenig – entspannst. Du würdest nicht glauben, welche Erleichterung das bewirken kann.'_

Obi-Wan schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Im Leben war sein Meister oftmals unberechenbar gewesen, da er der lebendigen Macht näher stand als die meisten Jedi, die Obi-Wan hatte kennenlernen dürfen. Nach dem Tod hatte sich Qui-Gon jedoch noch einmal gesteigert, was die Unabwägbarkeit seiner Reaktionen anging. Es war, als hätte ihn der Umgang mit der Macht, die an sich lichte Kraft in Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit vereinte, noch irrationaler gemacht.

„Meister, ich habe eine Aufgabe, die ich zu Ende bringen werde. Mich zu entspannen ist nicht das, was ich mit der Wachsamkeit eines Jedi verbinde."

‚_Weil nichts anderes als dieser Junge mehr da ist, dem Du Aufmerksamkeit widmen kannst'_ , gab Qui-Gon zurück und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich dieselbe Trauer, die Obi-Wan oftmals in der Nacht überfiel, wenn er daran dachte, dass alle seine Freunde fort waren. Garen Muln, Reeft, Bant, Siri, Mace, Adi Gallia, Kit Fisto. Und so viele mehr. _‚Du, Yoda, Ferus und ein paar andere, Ihr seid die letzten Jedi. Die alten Regeln sind untergegangen, zusammen mit einer korrupten Republik und einem brennenden Tempel voller toter Kinder. Es wird Zeit für neue Regeln, die Du schaffen kannst, Padawan. Dass Du bei mir lernst, ist ein erster Schritt. Wenn wir die Beschränkungen des Todes überschreiten können, ohne damit an der Grenze des Dunklen zu rühren, so können wir auch an anderen Mauern stürzen.'_

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ein neuer Orden neue Regeln haben wird. Ferus ist das Musterbeispiel dafür, aber ich bin noch immer im Herzen Mitglied des alten Ordens. Ich werde Lukes Sicherheit nicht noch einmal gefährden", fuhr Obi-Wan auf, ein wenig lauter als gewollt. Er hatte den Planeten bereits für längere Zeit verlassen und erlebt, wie Ferus Olin, der ehemalige Padawan von seiner alten Freundin Siri, die alten Beschränkungen der Jedi abgelegt hatte, um mit Einfühlungsvermögen und ohne das Verbot persönlicher Bindungen erfolgreich die letzten verbleibenden Jedi und Machtsensitiven um sich sammelte. Die meisten von ihnen waren nur noch die Schatten der Personen gewesen, die sie einmal gewesen waren. Sie zu sehen hatte ihm dennoch Hoffnung gegeben, ihn aus der Zeit der schlimmsten Trauer herausgeholt und ihn geöffnet für die Lehren der Whills. Doch endgültig befreit hatte ihn die Hoffnung nicht. Und mit ihrem Tod auf jenem Asteroiden, den Ferus Olin zu ihrer Zuflucht ausgebaut hatte, war auch die kleine Flamme der Hoffnung wieder erloschen, die Obi-Wan eine Zeit lang an ein schnelles Erstarken eines neuen Jedi-Ordens hatte glauben lassen. Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln dachte er an Garen Mulln, einen engen Freund seit seiner Kindheit, hervorragender Pilot und Draufgänger. Er hätte gerne mehr Zeit mit ihm gehabt, nachdem Ferus ihn wiedergefunden hatte. Doch die Macht hatte ihren eigenen Weg gewählt und Obi-Wan blieb, wer er war, mit allen Einschränkungen, allen Kodizes, allen Erinnerungen an die Fehler und Vorteile des alten Kodex. Er konnte den neuen Weg nicht so leicht akzeptieren. Selbst der Lehre der Whills zu folgen, die sehr viel mit der lebendigen Macht zu tun hatte, fiel ihm leichter als das Abstreifen alter Angewohnheiten. Und das machte ihn in diesem Moment, in dem Qui-Gin ihn wieder einmal mit der Nase darauf stieß, wütend. Obi-Wan atmete durch. Er akzeptierte den Zorn, ließ ihn anschwellen und dann fortgehen. Es war nur ein kleines Teil des Kloßes aus Trauer, Wut und Angst, der seit dem Inkrafttreten der Order 66 in seinem Körper wohnte und den er einfach nicht besiegen konnte. Er atmete tief durch. „Entschuldigt, Meister. Das war unangebracht."

Doch Qui-Gon war wieder einmal ohne Abschied fortgegangen und ein leerer Türrahmen erinnerte Obi-Wan wieder einmal daran, dass er eigentlich allein war. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ging er nackt in den Wohnraum, zog sich Hemd und Hose an und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden, um zu meditieren.

oOo

Der Tag verging in der Meditation rasend schnell, verwischte vor den geschlossenen Augenlidern des Jedi-Meisters zu einer schnellen Abfolge von wechselnden Schatten, die in seinem bescheidenen Heim einfielen. Hin und wieder unterbrach Obi-Wan seine Ruhe, um der Verletzten Wasser einzuflößen. Mit Hilfe der Macht manipulierte er mühelos ihren Körper, damit die Flüssigkeit gefahrlos den Weg hinunter in den Magen der Frau fand. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten versucht er, die Tiefe ihrer Ohnmacht auszuloten, doch zu seiner Überraschung fand er dicht unterhalb der Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins eine Blockade, die er nicht durchstoßen konnte. Es war, als würde die Macht abperlen wie Regentropfen auf den großen Blättern eines Muja-Baumes. Diese Entdeckung beunruhigte Obi-Wan, denn normalerweise konnten nur machtsensitive Personen solche wirkungsvollen Schilde aufbauen, die selbst in Bewusstlosigkeit hielten.

Doch die Macht umspielte seinen Gast nicht mehr, als dass sie einen Stuhl oder Tisch berühren würde und diese Erkenntnis gab Obi-Wan seine Ruhe zurück, nahm ihm aber die die Sorge über die lange Ohnmacht der Verletzten nicht. Als sie gegen Abend plötzlich die Augen aufschlug und zur Zimmerdecke aus fleckigem Lehm blickte, kehrte Obi-Wan sofort aus seiner mentalen Versenkung zurück in die Wirklichkeit, erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und trat an das Bett.

„Wie geht es Euch?", fragte er leise, in der Hoffnung, dass sie Basic sprach und ihn verstand. Der Blick der Frau fokussierte sich auf ihn, als sie vorsichtig den Kopf drehte, wurde dann wieder trübe und plötzlich wurde sie noch bleicher, als sie eh schon war. Dann erbrach sie das wenige an Mageninhalt, das sie noch gehabt haben musste, und fiel bei dem ungeschickten Versuch, das nicht auf die Bettdecke zu tun, fast aus dem Bett. Obi-Wan griff zu, bevor das geschah und hielt sie fest, bis die letzten Krämpfe nachgelassen hatten und ihr Körper erschlaffte. Sachte legte er sie zurück, aufmerksam ihre Gestalt betrachtend, bis er sich sicher war, dass er sie kurz allein lassen konnte. Erneut holte er Wasser und wusch ihr das Gesicht, in dem die geschlossenen Augen tief in den Höhlen lagen, von grauen Schatten umgeben. Mit einigen alten Lappen beseitigte er den Schmutz vor dem Bett, tauschte eine der Bettdecken aus und holte dann er einen alten Eimer für den weiteren Fall der Fälle.

Als er mit diesen Dingen fertig war, fand er seinen Gast überraschenderweise wieder bei Bewusstsein. Ihre fiebrig glänzenden dunklen Augen ruhten auf ihm und sie streckte eine ihrer schmalen, verbundenen Hände nach ihm aus. Er lächelte ihr beruhigend zu, einen hölzernen Becher mit Wasser vom Tisch nehmend. Der Blick der Frau blieb bittend daran hängen und so flößte er ihr vorsichtig und mit Geduld einige Schluck Wasser ein, einen Arm unter ihren Rücken geschoben. Ihr Körper war erschreckend leicht, wie der eines Kindes, obwohl sie keine kleine Frau war. Das Trinken fiel ihr schwer, doch zu seiner Zufriedenheit blieb das Wasser, nachdem er sie wieder zurück gebettet hatte, dort, wo es bleiben sollte. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie erneut nach ihm griff und dieses Mal seine Hand erreichte. Ihr Griff war im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonstigen Erscheinung erstaunlich stark und sehr entschlossen. Obi-Wan korrigierte im Stillen sein Bild von blassen, schwachen Töchtern reicher Familien. Dann schalt er sich seiner sehr jediuntypischen Art und Weise, mit der er dieses Bild überhaupt hatte entstehen lassen. Er hatte die subtilen Hinweise zusammengesetzt, die er erhalten hatte, doch hatte er sich eine Meinung gebildet, bevor er das Wichtigste überhaupt getan hatte – den Beweis seiner These abwarten

Es schien, als habe Tatooine ihm diese wichtige Lektion verlernen lassen. Oder die Tatsache, dass er in seinem jungen Schüler Anakin die Hinweise von Zorn und Furcht erahnt, aber zu lange gezögert hatte. Jener „Beweis der These" von Anakins Fall von einem jungen Padawan zu einer schrecklichen, dunklen Monstrosität namens Darth Vader war ein Massenmord gewesen, ein scheußliches Verbrechen, das nicht beim Jedi-Tempel enden würde. Obi-Wan presste für einen kurzen Moment die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Die Lektionen seines Lebens hörten niemals auf. Zumindest war diese zur Abwechslung einmal angenehm.

„Eo-?" Die Stimme der verletzten Frau war undeutlich wie das Prasseln kleiner Sandkörner auf dem schützenden Metalldach über dem Kondensator, kaum mehr ein Hauch.

„Ihr seid in Sicherheit, auf dem Planeten Tatooine. Das Schiff, in dem Ihr Euch befunden habt, ist abgestürzt. Ihr habt als Einzige überlebt." Zwischen jedem der Sätze, den er sprach, machte er eine kleine Pause, in ihren Augen nach einem Zeichen suchend, dass sie ihn entweder nicht verstand oder wieder bewusstlos wurde. Doch ihre dunkelbraunen Augen blickten ihn unentwegt und konzentriert an. „Erinnert Ihr Euch daran?"

Eine kleine Pause entstand.

„Nein", antwortete die Frau schließlich leise. Sie hob in einer matten Geste einen ihrer Arme und betrachtete ihn, die langen Finger, die Verbände, die blauen Flecken auf ihren Unterarmen. Ihre Stirn unter dem Verband kräuselte sich, dann huschte ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten langsam zu ihrem Kopf, dann weiter über ihren Körper, so weit sie ihn ertasten konnte, ohne sich anzustrengen. Es war eine stille Bestandsaufnahme, die Obi-Wan verwunderte. Jedi taten so etwas voll bewusst mit Hilfe der Macht, wenn sie nach einer Krankheit oder einer Verwundung das Bewusstsein wiedererlangten. Er hatte ein solches Verhalten noch nie bei einer Zivilperson gesehen. Zivilperson. Er seufzte leise. Sein Denken war noch immer im Krieg, mehr noch, er definierte seine toten Freunde und Vertrauten in diesem Denken als Soldaten. Das hatten sie niemals sein sollen. Die Jedi war über tausend Jahre hinweg die Friedensstifter der Galaxis gewesen und in dem Moment, in dem sie diese Position verlasen hatten, um zu kämpfen, waren sie vergangen wie eine Sternschnuppe am Nachthimmel. Die Stimme der Frau, ein gepflegtes Basic mit einem leichten Akzent, raspelte erneut in die Stille des Raumes hinein. „Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts."

* * *

Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat Euch gefallen. Ich freue mich über jede Review und jeden Leser!


	2. Kapitel 2 Taktierung

Vielen herzlichen Dank an Tlana Isimi für die Review, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe. Ich hoffe, Dir mit diesem Kapitel erneut eine Freude machen zu können. Beste Grüße. Demetra

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Taktierung**

Die junge Frau blieb noch weitere zwei Tage in einem Zustand, der Obi-Wan Sorgen machte. Die Kopfverletzung und deren Folgen brachten ihren Körper dazu, zu revoltieren – einschließlich ihres Magens, der Nahrung schlichtweg verweigerte. Hinzu kamen der Schock, ein heftiges Fieber und die körperliche Auszehrung von ihrer Gefangenschaft, die die Kraft der Verletzten schwinden ließen. Irgendwann zitterte die Frau so sehr vor Schwäche, dass Obi-Wan sie festhalten musste, wenn er ihr etwas zu Trinken oder kleine Schlucke der Suppe einflößen wollte, die er aus seinem zur Neige gehenden Vorrat aus Pilzen und Wurzeln zubereitete. Sie schlief die meiste Zeit unruhig, schlug um sich und ihr Atem ging schnell und hektisch. Die wenigen Wachphasen verbrachte sie damit, an die Wände zu starren oder in einer fremden Sprache hektische Worte zu murmeln.

Obi-Wans Tagesablauf verlor die gewohnte Routine und er konzentrierte sich darauf, ein Leben zu retten, sie zu pflegen, zu füttern, zu waschen. Nach all der Zeit des Krieges, in der das Leben tausender Männer und Frauen in seinen Händen gelegen hatte, kam es ihm seltsam vor, sich vollkommen auf eine einzige Person fokussieren zu müssen. Selbst seine Aufgabe, auf Luke aufzupassen, forderte ihn nicht so, wie die Frau es tat, denn Luke war weit weg. Die Situation erinnerte Obi-Wan an die Zeiten als junger Padawan, in denen er versucht hatte, sich seinem verbitterten Meister Qui-Gon zu nähern und doch oft abgeprallt war. Dennoch hatte er es immer wieder versucht und am Ende erreicht, dass all die Dinge, die zwischen ihm und Qui-Gon gestanden hatten, verschwunden waren und sich ihr Verhältnis in eine lebenslange Freundschaft verwandelte. Damals hatte sich das Schlechte zum Besseren gewendet, allein durch Beharrlichkeit und Glauben an die Macht.

Wie damals ließ er sich auch in diesem Fall von der Macht leiten, die seine Handlungen bestimmte, seine Gedanken klärte, wenn er nicht weiter musste und die er um Hilfe bat, wann immer er Zeit dafür hatte. Ein Jedi lernte aus der Vergangenheit, um die Gegenwart und die Zukunft sehen zu können, ohne sie fürchten zu müssen. Oftmals überlegte er, ob die Frau den Transport zu dem Feuchtfarmer Owen Lars überstehen würde, doch jedes Mal entschied er sich dagegen, zumal die medizinische Versorgung dort wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser sein würde – also wie überall auf Tatooine. Neben dieser und der Tatsache, dass Owen ihn nicht leiden konnte, weil er den Jedi nach dem Fall seines Stiefbruders Anakin misstraute, wog vor allem der Fakt schwer, dass die Frau ihn gesehen hatte und er nicht wusste, wer sie war. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nach ihrer Genesung zuerst mit ihr reden musste, um sicherstellen zu können, dass sie ihn nicht verriet. Auch wenn es eine kleine Hoffnung war und er sich albern vorkam, er hatte den Glauben noch nicht verloren, dass die Jedi noch Freunde in der Galaxis hatten. Über den Umstand, was er tun sollte, wenn sie ihm doch nicht freundlich gesonnen war, wollte er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es an der Zeit war und sie ihre Verletzung überlebte.

Qui-Gon erschien in dieser Zeit als seltene, schweigende Gestalt im Haus, doch es war nur Zustimmung in seiner Miene zu sehen, wenn er nach einer kurzen Weile wieder verschwand. Obi-Wan war seinem Meister für diese Unterstützung aus der Ferne, die ihn jedoch nicht aus der Konzentration riss, sehr dankbar. Er ahnte, dass Qui-Gon ihm seine heftigen Worte bei ihrer letzten Unterhaltung nicht übel nahm, denn der seltene Groll des verstorbenen Meisters war stets nur von kurzer Dauer. Qui-Gon hatte stets Verständnis für alle lebenden Wesen und oftmals bewiesen, dass seine Angewohnheit, hilflose Personen aller Couleur zu sammeln und ihnen zu helfen, sich immer wieder als die richtige Entscheidung herausgestellt hatte. Auch in der Macht und nicht mehr im sterblichen Leben, würde der Meister daher abwarten, wie er es immer tat. Und dann, eines Tages, würde er den richtigen Moment finden, um seinen Schüler - einen über vierzigjährigen, aber dennoch immer noch gehörig geknickten Schüler - zu einem Gespräch zu bitten, ihre Differenzen zu bereden und eine Lösung finden. Und er würde sich wahrscheinlich herzlich darüber amüsieren, dass Obi-Wans geordnetes Leben, das seiner persönlichen Vorliebe für entschlossenes Vorgehen und schnörkelloses Gehorsam der Macht gegenüber entsprach, so durcheinandergeschüttelt wurde.

Am Morgen des vierten Tages erwachte die Verletzte mit klarem Blick und vollkommen ruhig. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf Obi-Wan, der sich auf einer Matte neben dem Bett niedergelassen hatte, um dort zu schlafen oder zu meditieren, je nach Tages- oder Nachtzeit. Der Jedi erhob sich und holte in einer in den letzten Tagen zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Geste den Becher mit Wasser vom Tisch, um der Frau etwas zu trinken zu geben. Dieses Mal trank sie selbstständig und als er sie vorsichtig ins Bett zurücklegte, nachdem er ihren Oberkörper angehoben hatte, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Danke. Ihr seid sehr gütig." Ihre Stimme war noch immer schwach, hatte aber den weltfremden Klang verloren, die sie bei ihrer letzten Unterhaltung gehabt hatte. In diesem Moment begriff Obi-Wan erleichtert, dass sie überleben würde und sich seine Beharrlichkeit bezahlt gemacht hatte. „Wer seid Ihr?"

Obi-Wan wandte sich kurz ab, um den Becher zurückzustellen. Sein Gesicht glitt in den Schatten des Felsens, der von der Morgensonne durch das Fenster geworfen wurde.

„Mein Name ist Ben", gab er zurück. Er log ungern und der Name kam ihm noch immer schwer von den Lippen, aber die Verstellung war bitter nötig. Er räusperte seine plötzlich belegte Stimme frei und wandte sich wieder an seinen Gast. „Erinnert Ihr Euch wieder an die Vorkommnisse, die Euch hergebracht haben?"

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und ihr Blick wurde abwesend. Eine kleine Weile verging, bis sie schließlich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht den Kopf schüttelte und seufzend ausatmete.

„Das Einzige, woran ich mich erinnere, ist Euer Gesicht und der blaue Himmel. Alles, was davor geschah – ich weiß es nicht." Sie sah ihn an und es war ihr leicht anzumerken, dass der Schrecken darüber, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie bewegte. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und blinzelte einmal, um ihre plötzlich feuchten Augen wieder zu klären.

„Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen", gab Obi-Wan ruhig zurück, unterschwellig die Macht nutzend, um der Frau ein wenig Beruhigung zu vermitteln. Und tatsächlich, ein wenig Farbe kehrte in diesem Moment in ihre Wangen zurück und sie strich in einer verlegenen Geste eine Falte auf der Bettdecke gerade. Ihre Worte waren wohlüberlegt und höflich, wenn auch ihre Stimme noch ein wenig von ihrer inneren Bewegung und ihrer Schwäche schwankte.

„Doch, das muss ich. Was immer passiert ist, Ihr habt sehr viel Zeit und Mühe mit mir gehabt." Sie sah an sich hinunter, dann an Obi-Wan vorbei und den Wohnraum des kleinen Hauses an. Ihrer Miene war nicht zu entnehmen, was sie über die viel zu große Tunika dachte, die sie trug, die ärmliche Einrichtung des Hauses und vor allem über seinen Bewohner. Dennoch spürte Obi-Wan, dass jähe Vorsicht sie erfüllte und dass neben der Dankbarkeit, die sie empfand, eine Woge Angst und Verwirrung durch sie toste. Er ahnte, was sie bewegte. Eine Frau, allein auf einem ihr unbekannten Planeten und mit einem Mann, der offenkundig nicht unbedingt zu dem geschätztesten Bürgern des Imperiums gehörte. Die Art, mit der sie Tür und Fenster beobachtete, verriet ihm, dass sie bereits darüber nachdachte, möglichst schnell diesem Ort zu entkommen. Reumütig dachte er, dass es vielleicht angebracht war, sich um sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild zu kümmern. Was Sandleute und Jawas erschreckte, war vielleicht nicht unbedingt hilfreich dabei, eine verstörte Frau zu beruhigen.

„Habt keine Angst", versicherte er ihr mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich habe Euch nicht gerettet, um Euch irgendein Leid anzutun. Erholt Euch und ich bin sicher, dass Ihr Eure Erinnerung wiederfinden werdet. Das ist nach Kopfverletzungen nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Sie blickte ihn prüfend an und schien in seinem Gesicht nach einem Zeichen zu suchen, das von der Unwahrheit seiner Worte sprach. Er ließ diese Musterung still über sich ergehen, bis sie schließlich leicht nickte und sich ein wenig entspannte. Es huschte sogar ein schmales Lächeln über ihr müdes und verhärmtes Gesicht.

„Nein", murmelte sie. „Irgendetwas ist an Euch, das mir wirklich keine Angst machen sollte."

Am Ende des Satzes wurde ihre Stimme undeutlicher und kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort gesprochen, fielen ihr wieder die Augen zu. Obi-Wan betrachtete sie noch eine kleine Weile regungslos, dann machte er sich daran, die während der Tage des Wachens arg vernachlässigte Hütte aufzuräumen.

In der großen Wanne aus dem Badezimmer brachte er die eingeweichte Wäsche nach draußen in den kleinen Hinterhof, um das Wasser in der stärker werdenden Vormittagssonne zu erwärmen. Auf dem Hof lag auch der einzige Zugang zu dem Kellerraum, in dem er unter anderem den größten Teil des technischen Equipments lagerte. Obi-Wan öffnete die verrostete, aber stabile stählerne Tür, die mit einem unangenehmen Quietschen aufschwand und stieg die schmale und steile Treppe hinunter. Die dämmrige Kühle des Kellers begrüßend, machte er sich daran, zwischen den Resten einer uralten Wassergewinnungsanlage und den wenigen persönlichen Besitztümern, die er mitgebracht hatte, nach einer Truhe zu suchen, die er drei Jahre lang nicht mehr angefasst hatte. Zunächst fand er einige Werkzeuge, die er mitgebracht hatte, um sich mit dem Bau von Lichtschwertern beschäftigen. Leider hatte er noch keine Zeit gefunden, doch er nahm sich vor, sich diese zu nehmen. Zudem würde er wohl ein Hauptaugenmerk auf die Unmöglichkeit legen müssen, Kristalle vom Eisplaneten Ilum zu holen, da dieser unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums stand.

Er legte die Werkzeuge auf den kleinen Arbeitstisch, auf dem sich noch die Reste seines Versuches befanden, eine der Energiezellen des Kondensators so zu verändern, dass sie bei selber Lebensdauer auf höherer Leistung lief. Die Suche nach einer neuen Zelle hatte ihn nach Mos Eisley geführt und dazu noch in die Arme einiger betrunkener Whipiden laufen lassen, die versucht hatten, ihn zusammenzuschlagen und zu berauben. An Tagen, an denen das Wetter umschlug und Sandstürme aufkamen, meinte Obi-Wan seitdem, sein bei dieser Prügelei zerschmettertes Schlüsselbein pochen zu spüren. Seitdem hatte er sich auch erst einmal davon abgewandt, technische Wunder vollbringen zu wollen.

Nach dem Öffnen einiger weiterer Kisten, die er mit einem persönlichen Sicherheitscode gesichert hatte, fand er schließlich das Gesuchte. Mit einem Arm voller Kleidung kehrte er in den Wohnraum zurück, suchte sich Nadel und Faden und begann mit einem neuen Experiment. Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass sein Talent beim Nähen sein Talent im Umgang mit Energiezellen überstieg.

oOo

Zu Obi-Wans Glück war sein Talent zum Nähen tatsächlich größer als gedacht. Gegen Abend hatte er eine Hose und zwei Tuniken so umgeändert, dass sein Gast nicht darin versinken würde. Zusammen mit seinem alten Jedi-Umhang und den Stiefeln, die die Frau getragen hatte, ließ sich so eine provisorische Garderobe zusammenstellen, die für die nächste Zeit ausreichen musste.

Die Frau schlief den ganzen Tag über, ebenso wie die komplette Nacht und überraschte ihn am nächsten Morgen damit, dass sie versuchte, ihre Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen und aufzustehen, was natürlich nicht funktionierte. Von einem Ausflug in die Pilzhöhlen zurückkommend, kam er gerade rechtzeitig durch die Tür, um den Beutel mit den Pilzen auf den Tisch zu werfen und sie aufzufangen.

„Entschuldigung", sagte sie, als er sie wieder auf der Bettkante absetzte, und ihre Wangen erblühten in sattem Rot. In einer verlegenen Geste strich sie sich die verstaubten, dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht und zog sich dann die abgetragene Tunika über die nackten Oberschenkel Richtung Knie. „Ich wollte nur zum – also, ich meine, ich müsste ziemlich dringend einmal-." Sie brach verlegen ab und Obi-Wan atmete kurz durch. Eine Bewusstlose in allen Belangen zu pflegen und eine Genesende unter Wahrung ihrer Intimsphäre zu betreuen waren zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge. Tatsächlich war dies eine Situation, die er schon erwartet, deren Auftreten er allerdings gedanklich von sich geschoben hatte. Er nickte, schob kurzerhand eine Hand unter ihre Kniekehlen, umfasste mit der anderen ihre Taille und hob sie hoch. Sie gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, schlang dann aber ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und blieb dann schweigsam, bis die ganze Angelegenheit vorbei war und er sie wieder zurück ins Bett gebracht hatte. Als er schließlich mit der umgeänderten Kleidung zu ihr kam und sie neben dem Bett auf den Tisch legte, griff sie nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte. „Ich denke, ich muss mich schon wieder entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich Eure Absichten in Frage gestellt habe."

Ihre Augen flehten um Verzeihung. Obi-Wan setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah für einen Moment auf ihrer beider Hände hinab. Seine Hand, sonnenverbrannt und voller alter Narben und ihre, weiß und fest, wenngleich nicht so weich, wie er vermutet hätte. Für einen Moment verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen und er sah Padmés Hand in seiner, weiß und fein geädert, die Haut bereits von der grauen Ahnung des nahen Todes gezeichnet. Fast wäre seine Beherrschung verlorengegangen, doch dann ging das Bild wieder fort und er fand sich dem forschenden Blick der Fremden ausgesetzt, die ihn aufmerksam betrachtete. Ein Teil der Traurigkeit, die sich ihn ihm zu einem Knoten zusammenballte, spiegelte sich in ihren braunen Augen wieder. Sie hatte den kleinen Moment seiner Schwäche sehr genau registriert und das erschreckte ihn, weil er eigentlich nichts von sich hatte preisgeben wollen, bis geklärt war, wer sie war und wie ihre Sicht auf einen flüchtigen Jedi sein würde.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Das Universum ist nun einmal kein gastfreundlicher Ort und ich kann Euren Argwohn verstehen." Er löste sich sanft aus dem Griff, plötzlich von der ungewohnten Nähe zu einer anderen Person seltsam gehemmt. Sein letzter Besuch auf Tatooine war Ferus Olin gewesen, ein ehemaliger Jedi und guter Freund. Ferus Anwesenheit hatte ihm keines der Probleme bereitet, mit denen er sich nun konfrontiert sah. „Wenn Ihr morgen ein wenig kräftiger seid, werde ich Euch Wasser für ein Bad warm machen. Nun, das heißt – eigentlich wird es die Sonne machen. Dies ist ein Wüstenplanet namens Tatooine."

Er sah bei der Erwähnung eines Bades den Funken von Sehnsucht in ihren Augen aufblitzen und ersparte ihr die auf seiner Zunge liegende Bemerkung, dass ein Bad auf Tatooine eh nur einen Tag vorhielt und dann der Sand zurückkam, um sich in jede Körperfalte zu setzen und die Bewohner des Planeten zu piesacken. Er sammelte die Pilze von Tisch auf und machte sich daran, auf der kleinen Anrichte die Zutaten für einen Eintopf zusammenzustellen. Sein Ofen war eine gelungene Konstruktion, die der vorherige Bewohner des kleinen Hauses erbaut hatte und die sowohl mit Hilfe einer Energiezelle, die über eine Solareinheit auf dem Dach aufgeladen wurde, als auch mit normalen Brennstoffen betrieben werden konnte. Obi-Wan hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sich getrocknete Bantha-Fladen ausgezeichnet eigneten, wenn die Energiezelle wieder einmal einen schlechten Tag hatte.

Dieser Tag war ein guter Tag für den Ofen und bald schlug unter dem großen Topf eine Flamme empor. Pilze, saftige Sprossen und kleine Zwiebeln brieten zischend an. Obi-Wan schnitt sein letztes Trockenfleisch hinein, da sein Gast sichtlich reichhaltige Nahrung benötigte, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Bald schon waberte ein köstlicher Geruch durch den Raum und ein verstohlener Blick über die Schulter bestätigte ihm, dass das Essen seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Die Frau saß wieder im Bett und blickte mit hungrigen Augen zum Topf. Sie zupfte gedankenverloren an dem Verband an ihrem Handgelenk und wirkte sehr jung und verloren.

Obi-Wan wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen zu und warf ein paar getrocknete Blätter in das brodelnde Durcheinander aus Zutaten.

„Ben?"

„Ja?" Er rührte um, stellte die Flamme kleiner und sah über die Schulter zu ihr. Sie hatte die Verbände gelöst und betrachtete mit seltsam leerem Blick die Narben an ihren Handgelenken, die das qualitativ sehr mittelmäßige Bacta zurückgelassen hatte.

„Warum hat man mich gefesselt? Ich erinnere mich daran, dass meine Hände wehtaten, weil die Handschellen so fürchterlich eng waren, aber nicht an mehr. Wie seltsam."

In ihrer Stimme lag kein Schmerz, nur Verwunderung. Sie erinnerte sich wirklich nicht, dachte Obi-Wan, und in diesem Moment freute er sich für sie, denn er wusste nicht, ob ihr ausgezehrter Körper die Last der wiederkehrenden Erinnerung tragen können würde. Nach einem kritischen Blick in den Topf goss er Wasser hinzu, legte er den Deckel auf, wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab und holte die weiße Tunika und die Unterwäsche, die sie bei ihrer Bruchlandung getragen hatte, aus der Truhe unter dem Fenster, in dem seine eigene Kleidung und, ganz unten, versteckt in einem Geheimfach, zwei Lichtschwerter und ein Comlink lagen. Er hatte die Kleidungsstücke gewaschen und nur noch schwache Spuren erinnerten an die Blutflecke, die das feine Gewebe verunziert hatten. Er brachte ihr das Bündel.

„Das habt Ihr getragen, als ich Euch in dem abgestürzten Schiff fand. Der Stoff ist von exzellenter Qualität. Als ich Euch fand, wart Ihr voller Blut und Schmutz. Das und das verschiedene Alter Eurer Verletzungen deutet darauf hin, dass Ihr schon länger in Gefangenschaft wart. Es waren noch zwei Männer an Bord, offensichtlich Alkoholschmuggler oder Piraten. Der eine war bereits tot, der andere griff mich an, starb dann aber auch an seinen Verletzungen. Das Schiff liegt nun unter einer Sanddüne und ist unrettbar verloren, daher werden wir wohl auf diesem Wege auch keine Informationen mehr erhalten."

Er betrachtete ihr Mienenspiel, als sie die Kleidungsstücke in Empfang nahm. Mit fast so etwas wie Ehrfurcht strich sie über die kostbare Stickerei aus Silberfäden, die den Halsausschnitt zierte.

„Sieht aus wie das Kleid einer Prinzessin", sagte sie überraschend trocken und blickte von dem weißen Stoff zurück auf die schmalen, hellen Narben auf ihren Armen. „Das könnte also der Grund sein, weswegen ich jetzt hier bin."

„Ja, das könnte sein", bestätigte Obi-Wan, setzte dann aber hinzu: „Aber wir sollten abwarten, bis Ihr Euch erholt habt, bevor wir weitere Schlüsse ziehen, die vielleicht nicht nötig sind und Euch nur Kopfzerbrechen bereiten."

Sie hob im Angesicht der doppeldeutigen Wortwahl lediglich in einer anmutigen Geste die Schultern, schnitt dann aber eine Grimasse, als ihre Verletzungen sie daran erinnerten, dass sie noch nicht wieder voll beweglich war.

„Ihr habt vermutlich Recht, Ben." Sie lächelte, diesmal ein volles und ehrliches Lächeln, das ihr schmales Gesicht auf erstaunliche Weise veränderte. Dann schnupperte sie und setzte ernst hinzu: „Ich glaube, da brennt etwas an."

oOo

„Ich werde für eine Weile fort sein", erklärte Obi-Wan und schob seinen Gleiter aus dem abgegrenzten Hinterhof. Die Sonnen gingen unter, doch noch immer flimmerte der Horizont in der Ahnung weit entfernter Orte. Zwei der Monde Tatooines standen bereits am Himmel. Als sich Obi-Wan zu seinem Gast umdrehte, die sich auf der schmalen Bank vor der Tür niedergelassen hatte, sah er, dass sie die beiden bleichen Monde unverwandt betrachtete und wahrscheinlich keines seiner Worte gehört hatte. Tatsächlich zuckte sie zusammen, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass er sie fragend ansah.

„Oh, ich – ja, ich habe verstanden." Sie blinzelte in die untergehende Sonne, dann richteten sich ihre Augen auf ihn. Ihr Blick war wieder scharf und aufmerksam, obwohl sie in regelmäßigen Abständen von starken Kopfschmerzen heimgesucht wurde, die ihr Sicht und Atem nehmen konnten. „Passt bitte auf Euch auf, Ben."

„Das werde ich", versprach er und nahm einen Hauch Beunruhigung in ihr wahr. Ohne ihn und den Gleiter war sie in dieser Einöde verloren, noch verlorener, als sie eh schon war. Dennoch schien sie zu dem Typ von Frauen zu gehören, der mit starken Nerven gesegnet war und er dankte im Stillen der Macht dafür, dass sie ihm einen Gast geschenkt hatte, der seiner Lebensweise entsprach. Mit Hysterie oder Panik bei Frauen kannte er sich wirklich nicht aus, denn diese Wesenszüge waren jedem Jedi fremd. Obi-Wan überprüfte die Energieanzeige des Gleiters und überlegte dabei, ob es klug war, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Er griff an seinen Gürtel und nahm dort einen der Blaster ab, die er dort in einem Holster trug. „Denkt Ihr, dass Ihr mit so etwas umgehen könnt?"

Sie erhob sich und trat zu ihm, eine Strähne ihres ordentlich in einen Zopf geflochtenen nussbraunen Haares zurückstreichend. Seit dem Bad, das er ihr am vergangenen Tag bereitet hatte, wirkte sie wie ein neuer Mensch und viel jünger, als er sie zunächst eingeschätzt hatte. Das heiße Wasser hatte ihre vom Liegen verkrampften Muskeln gelockert und die letzten Reste ihrer Gefangenschaft fortgespült. Es hatte noch einmal einen unangenehmen Moment zwischen ihnen gegeben, als sie ihn zur Hilfe gerufen hatte, weil ihre Knie doch noch einmal nachgegeben hatten. Er hatte sich bemüht, ihr zu helfen, ohne ihre Selbstachtung und das Handtuch zu gefährden, das sie um sich geschlungen hatte.

Obi-Wan seufzte. Er war wirklich zu lange allein gewesen. Die Gesellschaft eines anderen Menschen tat ihm gut, auch wenn sie beide sich sehr vorsichtig umkreisten. Die Frau hatte zwar einen Großteil ihrer Skepsis abgelegt, doch sie blieb vorsichtig, genau wissend, dass sie ein Leben jenseits des Wüstenplaneten hatte, das vielleicht in krassem Gegensatz zu dem stand, das sie jetzt lebte. Und er selbst wusste noch immer nicht, was er von ihr halten sollte. Die Schilde, die sie um ihren Geist erbaut hatte, waren undurchdringlich, selbst für ihn als Jedimeister. Das war das Beunruhigendste an ihr, neben der Tatsache, dass er sonst fast gar nichts von ihrem Leben wusste.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die junge Frau, die den Blaster musterte, als würde sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben eine Waffe sehen. Widerstrebend streckte sie die Hand aus und nahm die Schusswaffe an sich. Für einen Moment wirkte ihr Blick abwesend, dann entfernte sie mit einem geübt aussehenden Griff die Energiezelle, um deren Aufladestatus zu überprüfen und ließ sie wieder in ihrer Halterung einrasten.

„Ich glaube, das beantwortet Eure Frage", stellte sie erstaunt fest und schmunzelte plötzlich. „Seltsam. Ich überrasche mich jeden Tag selbst, kann aber nicht behaupten, dass all die neuen Tatsachen wirklich beruhigend sind." Obi-Wan runzelte leicht die Stirn, was sie sofort bemerkte und hinzusetzte: „Ich verspreche Euch, die nächsten Dinge, die ich über mich herausfinde, werden angenehmer sein. Ich denke nicht, dass ich Kopfgeldjägerin bin und hauptberuflich Männer in Wüsten überfalle."

„Das ist aber dennoch eine Möglichkeit", gab Obi-Wan zu bedenken, aber sein Tonfall nahm ein wenig jener spielerischer Leichtigkeit an, die in ihrem mitschwang. Tatsächlich hatte er schon indirekt recht viele Dinge über sie herausfinden können, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte. Sie hatte Sinn für Humor, wenn auch einen recht morbiden. Schmerzen und Anstrengungen hielten sich nicht davon ab, ihre Ziele zu verfolgen. Immerhin hatte sie schneller wieder auf eigenen Beinen gestanden als er geahnt hatte und dennoch die Leistungen ihres eigenen Körpers weder unter- noch überschätzt. Diese Fähigkeit zur Selbstreflexion hätte Obi-Wan von einem wesentlich älteren Menschen oder von einem Krieger erwartet und machte ihn stutzig. Ihre Magerkeit hatte zudem zunächst darüber hinweg getäuscht, dass sie für eine Frau recht kräftig war. Obi-Wan hatte sein Bild von ihr als verwöhnter Senatorentocher längst wieder korrigiert und sich darauf verlegt, dem Rat seines Meisters, das Spekulieren sein zu lassen, zu folgen und sich überraschen zu lassen. Nicht jede Überraschung würde so schmerzvoll sein wie jene, die ihm Anakin bereitet hatte.

Er sah, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte, aber offenkundig nicht die richtigen Worte fand. Er nahm sich deshalb die Zeit, noch einmal den Sitz der beiden großen Kisten zu überprüfen, die er zu beiden Seiten an das schmale Fahrzeug geschnallt hatte.

„Denkt Ihr das wirklich? Dass ich ein böser Mensch sein könnte?" Eine ihrer Hände krampfte sich in einer unbedachten Geste zur Faust. Fort war ihre anfängliche Belustigung, in der Gesprächspause umgewandelt in eine ferne Ahnung, die nun in ihr zu wüten schien. Eine trockene Windböe zerrte an dem alten dunkelbraunen Jedi-Mantel, den er für ihre Schulterbreite umgenäht hatte und warf sie fast um. Für einen Moment sah Obi-Wan in der Art, in der der Kummer über ihr Gesicht fuhr und dann widerstrebend verschwand, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, etwas sehr Vertrautes: das Bemühen eines anderen Wesens, Empfindungen vor ihm zu verbergen. Er fragte sich, ob es lediglich ihre Gefühle waren oder ob sie sich bereits an etwas erinnert hatte, das ihr auf der Seele brannte, das sie aber nicht zu teilen bereit war.

„Ich kenne Euch nicht", gab er nach einer kleine Weile des Abwägens zurück. Er bemühte sich, seine Worte so bedacht zu wählen, dass er die Wahrheit sagen konnte, ohne die Frau zu verletzen. „Ich glaube, mir eine Meinung über Euch zu bilden wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenso falsch wie gefährlich. Ebenso wie Ihr Euch nicht zu schnell eine Meinung über mich bilden solltet. Die Galaxis und vor allem dieser Planet sind kein Platz von Freundschaft und Vertrauen."

„Was macht dann ein Mann wie Ihr an so einem Ort?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und begegnete seinem Blick „Man sollte den Anderen nach seinen Taten beurteilen, und nicht nach seinen Worten. Und an Euch kann ich nun wirklich nichts finden, das mich warnt, Euch nicht zu trauen."

Obi-Wan blickte zum Horizont. Tatoo II berührte soeben die schmale Linie zwischen Himmel und Erde. Er vermied es, sie darüber aufzuklären, dass allein der Mantel, den er ihr gegeben hatte, in manchen der Regionen ein Todesurteil darstellen konnte, wenn man seine Machart kannte. Er atmete aus. So viel zum Thema Vertrauen.

„Es ist Zeit für mich. Bleibt beim Haus und achtet auf die Umgebung. Es gibt hier vielerlei Spezies, die uns nicht wohl gesonnen sind. Wenn alles gut geht, bin ich morgen Mittag wieder hier."

Sie nickte und trat zurück, damit er ungestört in den Gleiter steigen konnte. Die Hand mit dem Blaster ließ sie sinken, so dass die Mündung auf den Boden zeigte. Er wusste, dass er sie mit seinem Verhalten trotz seiner vorsichtigen Worte verletzt hatte, doch er konnte sich einfach keine Blöße leisten. Nicht, wenn es um Anakins Erbe ging. Und damit meinte er nicht unbedingt nur den jungen Luke Skywalker.

* * *

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat gefallen - es gibt noch einige mehr davon! Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr!


End file.
